Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an LED screen, particularly to a TV-like LED screen, and more particularly to an LED screen with a TV appearance.
Description of Related Arts
In modern society, with the continuously increasing requirements of life quality and aesthetic, more and more people are becoming aware of the advantages of LED screen, as well as convenience and flexibility thereof during widely utilization. LED screens have been widely used in government squares, leisure squares, bustling commercial centers, commercial streets, highways, airports, stadiums, bus stations, gas stations, chain stores, etc. Small LED screen is also able to be used as home furnishings. The LED screen has been rapidly developed to displace old-fashioned advertising signs or information disseminating tools.
Conventionally used indoor LED screens all have a large volume, and are usually adapt a metal structure. Therefore, both area and weight thereof are relatively large, as well as thickness thereof. For installing such screen, an external steel frame structure is needed, which is very troublesome and poor in movability. In addition, all the commercially available indoor LED screens have problems such as dull appearance, heavy weight, complex installation, poor movability, monotonous display content, and single communication mode. According to the present invention, a mobile LED screen with a TV appearance is developed for overcoming the problems of conventional indoor screens. An appearance thereof likes a TV, which is familiar and popular to people. Such appearance is commonly acceptable. Frame designs thereof are more diversified and novel. Display contents are more varied and colorful. Communication mode is more rapid and convenient, wherein through Bluetooth, WIFI, and USB interfaces, texts, pictures, animation, etc. are able to be inputted by different methods such as phones and computers. Furthermore, the LED screen is able to be moved freely.